1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Up until now, card games such as poker, blackjack, and baccarat are known as a game which uses playing cards (hereinafter also referred to simply as a card). In such a card game, the result of a game is determined based on the markings (e.g., numbers and suits) drawn on the cards.
In such a card game, cards are often distributed face down so that players cannot see the markings on the cards. Turning over those cards distributed face down, the players can see the markings drawn on the fronts of the cards. The markings on the fronts of the cards determine the result of the game concerned, i.e., greatly affect whether or not a player can obtain game media such as coins. For this reason, players usually expect that the fronts of the cards have their desired markings. Such expectation is a major factor that makes the player playing a card game more excited and makes the card game more attractive to the player.
On the other hand, gaming machines capable of executing such a card game have been installed in recreation facilities such as a casino in recent years. Also, gaming machines are proposed which are capable of receiving via an input device a command input for turning over a card (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3). Such a gaming machine is considered to allow a player to enjoy the sense of turning over a card when he or she plays a card game on the gaming machine.
Patent Document 1: US 2008/0194334-A1
Patent Document 2: US 2005/0090304-A1
Patent Document 3: US 2007/0149283-A1
When inputting a command to turn over a card to a gaming machine described above, the player needs to touch the predetermined area on a touch panel. Such an area is comparatively limited, and thus may possibly bring the player difficulties in making operations. That is, the player needs to touch the limited area in inputting a command to turn over a card. Touching other areas will not turn over a card, and therefore the player must be careful to some extent. In such a situation, the player may find it troublesome to make the operation of turning over a card which should be exciting under ordinary circumstances. Accordingly, with those gaming machines, the players may not be able to fully enjoy a card game.
The present invention was made in view of the above mentioned problems, and an object thereof is to provide a gaming machine that enables easy operation of turning over a card to let a player further enjoy a card game; and a control method thereof.